Lessons in Temptation
by Neville Thiccbottom
Summary: Hogwarts isn't only a place of learning for our heroes: as they reach adulthood, carnal urges, unexplored desires, and the mess of emotions that come with them will consume our beloved characters in this hot and steamy story.


**Lessons in Temptation**

_Chapter 1_

Light from the moon and stars shone white over the grounds of Hogwarts school, bathing the dark castle in a pale mockery of day. Though warm fire light filtered through the windows of the imposing castle, the dense forest was devoid of color, save for the flashes of magical light barely visible past the black and grey foliage. Two figures circled each other, weaving between the trees, the tension of battle almost palpable between the students. They were alone with one another, save for their shadows cast by the occasional beam of moonlight squeezing between the trees leaves.

"Crucio!"

The spell narrowly missed Harry as he staggered back, nearly tripping over a felled tree. Regaining his footing, he directed his wand at his opponent and shouted "Stupefy!" Draco Malfoy's protective spell made the curse rebound at Harry, who deflected it with a swipe. Draco laughed, a mirthless, malicious laugh, as Harry panted and raised his wand in defense.

"Potter, are you even trying?" Draco shouted, a sneer playing across his pale, pointed face. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Is this all the 'Chosen One' has to offer?" Harry felt white hot anger rise up within him, yelling "Sectumsempra!" while flailing his wand hand as if he were brandishing a knife. With another protection spell guarding him, Draco advanced on Harry, laughing again.

"Crucio!" he repeated, but this time Harry was too slow; the spell hit him and excruciating pain shot through him like liquid fire, as if his blood were acid, his bones filled with nails. He fell upon the ground, writhing and screaming in agony, until Draco lifted the curse. Flat on his back, wand dropped, Harry struggled to get his breath. Suddenly, Draco was over him, wand pointed right at Harry's face, a victorious smirk contorting his austere features.

"Really, Potter, that was too easy. It's almost like you wanted to lose," Draco drawled. "You know, I could kill you now, and there's nothing you could do to stop it. Aren't you glad I'm so generous?" Harry felt a hot rush of shame rise up his face as he attempted to get up, but Draco pushed him back into the grass, his dragon hide boot resting on Harry's chest.

"I wonder what people would say if they saw the great Harry Potter on the ground, defeated. Like a little puppy." Harry's embarrassment at his own weakness was burning him from the inside out. Draco's sneer widened. "Lick my shoe Potter." Harry looked up at him, breath caught in his throat, as Draco's eyes flashed with sadistic pleasure. "Lick my shoe, and I won't tell a soul. Lick my shoe clean, and I won't tell your girlfriend." As Harry imagined Ginny's face as she realized he had been bested so easily, his resolution broke. Extending his tongue tentatively from between his lips, he licked Draco's cold boot. The Slytherin laughed louder than ever, but Harry closed his eyes to the shame and licked again, tasting leather and dirt.

"I think that's quite enough," Draco said, raising his foot from Harry's dutiful cleaning. "Now, I'm fairly certain my foot could do with some attention too. What do you think, Potter?" Harry didn't look at Draco, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "I think they do," grinned Draco. "I think you should take my boots off and lick my feet clean."

Harry raised his hands and pulled off Draco's boot, then his sock. He looked at Draco's pale foot, repulsed yet inexplicably drawn to it. Without waiting for the command, he licked Draco between the toes, on the top of his foot, and on the soles. The end of his tongue stung from the exposure, yet he kept licking. Soon, Draco's whole foot was covered in a layer of subservient spit. Breathing heavily, Harry looked up at Draco through dazed eyes.

"Very good boy, you've done well," Draco cooed softly. Harry registered through his mental haze that he felt pleased by the praise, and hated himself for it. "But I believe it's time for the main event." And in one movement, Draco's robes fell away to reveal his pale, slim body, gleaming white in the moonlight. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him, and he was startled when Draco leaned low and pulled Harry's chin up with his hand. An involuntary gasp left Harry, and Draco grinned seductively as he pushed Harry's raised body down yet again with his bare foot, still glistening with Harry's sycophantic spit. Draco reached down and ripped Harry's robes away, revealing his Horntail tattoo and similarly pale flesh. As Harry cringed in Draco's shadow, grasping his torn robes to his exposed crotch, Draco said in a voice of upmost authority, "Turn your ass towards me and spread those cheeks, Potter." After hardly a heartbeat of hesitation, Harry obliged, his body trembling in anticipation. As he pressed his face into the grass, his asshole exposed for the world to see, the humiliation and simultaneous masochistic pleasure he had been experiencing reached a climax; his cum spurted onto the forest floor, staining green with white. Several hot ropes of semen hit the ground, and Harry's knees nearly gave from the orgasm. As his mouth opened in ecstasy, his eyes rolling back into his head, Harry momentarily forgot he had an audience. That is, until Draco nearly screamed with laughter.

"Look at that! The Boy Who Lived, cumming like a bitch without even being touched! God, Potter, you should be glad your parents aren't alive to see you like this. Did your mother sacrifice herself so you could become such a slut?" With every taunt and degradation, Harry's dick twitched with longing, still dripping with his cum. Draco stopped his jeers only to kneel down behind Harry, his cock erect and ready. "Potter, I want you to beg. I want you to plead with me for my cock."

Harry opened his mouth and said, in a voice closer to a moan than anything else, "Please, Malfoy, fuck my worthless ass. Fuck my sow butt with your rock hard cock." Draco's grey eyes gleamed momentarily, as he said, "As you wish." As his cock head pressed against Harry's ass, all thought left Harry. His scream of pleasure echoed through the forbidden forest, over the castle grounds, to the black lake, fading before it reached the castle itself.


End file.
